Dustin McCann Sr.
Dustin Harlan McCann Sr. (born April 4, 1947) is Miss Agatha Trunchbull and Mrs. Nolia Honey's brother, Duncan and Courtney's son, Dustin "Justin" McCann Jr.'s father, Miss Jennifer Honey's uncle, and Beverly's hateful ex-husband He played Palpatine/Darth Sidious in Live Action Star Wars He is a Sith Lord He played Andrei Strasser in Mighty Magilla Young He is a poacher He played Harry Pringle in Deadly Friend (NimbusKidsMovies Animal Style) He is Samantha's abusive and alcoholic father He played Mack in The Brave Little Cheetah: To the Rescue He played Dr. Drakken in Oriana Possible He played Dr. Terminus in He is a medicine doctor He played Jafar in Gusladdin and Gusladdin 2: The Return of McCann Sr. He is a sorcerer He played Leonard in The Angry Birds Movie (160 Movies Human Style) He is a green pig He played Governor Ratcliffe in Camillehontas He is an English governor He played Nick Hauser in Tuff Turf (LooneyNelvanaTunesRockz Style) He is a punk He played Snidely Whiplash in D.V. Do-Right He is a villain He played Gaston in Beauty and the Berk He played Frollo in The Cowboy of Notre Dame He is a judge He played Percival C. McLeach in The Rescuers Down Under (??? Style) He is a poacher He played Shan-Yu in Jessicalan He played Clayton in Gusarzan He is a poacher He played Amos Slade in The ??? and the ??? He is a hunter He played Dr. Facilier in The Princess and the Berk He played The Horned King in The Black Cauldron (150 Movies Style) He played Shaw in Open Season (160 Movies Style) He played Ratigan in The Great Nerd Detective He played Cactus Jack in The Villain (180 Movies Style) He played Kralahome in The Tourettes Guy and I He played Mr. Dawes Sr. in Oriana Poppins He played Mandark in Timmy's Laboratory He played Lickboot in ??? and ???: The Movie He played Burgermeister Meisterburger in Flynn Claus in Comin' to Town He played Cal Hockley in Titanic (150 Movies Style) He is Rose's ex-fiance He played Cliff Vandercave in The Flintstones (??? Style) He played Lawrence Van Dough in David Rich He played Gallaxhar in Light Rodeo vs. Dark Rodeo He played Chef Skinner in He played Captain William Boone in Rudyard Kipling's The Jungle Book (160 Movies Style) He played Merlock in He played Janja in The Medieval Guard He is a hyena He played Scheck in Hey Anario: The Movie He played Alameda Slim in Home on the Range (??? Style) He played Charles Muntz in Up (??? Style) He played Judge Doom in Who Framed Tempe O'Kun He played Jenner in The Secret of NIMH (??? Style) He played Scar in The Rodeo Cowboy King He played Harry in Home Alone (150 Movies Style) He played Dial in Free ??? He played Jack Torrance in The Shining (Hellfire44 style) He played Archibald Snatcher in The Boxtrolls (??? Style) He is an exterminator He played Stromboli in He played Burger Beard The Tempe O'Kun Movie: Cowboy Husky Out of Water He played Bletch the Walrus in Meet the Feebles (160 Movies Human Style) He played Drago Bludvist in How to Train Your ??? 2 He played Captain Hook in He played Davy Jones in He played Donny in Norm (Ted) He played Layton T. Montgomery in ??? Movie (Bee Movie) He played Lord Farquaad in ??? (Shrek) He played Human Mor'du in Brave (??? Style) He played Marvin McNasty in He played Sykes in He played Giovanni in Pokémon (??? Style) He played Van Pelt in Jumanji (??? Style) He played King Candy in Wreck-It Tempe O'Kun He played Professor Hinkle in Tempe O'Kun the Cowboy Husky (Frosty the Snowman) He played Air Conditioner in The Brave Little ??? He played Victor Quartermaine in Anario and Classified He played Bill Cipher in Gravity Falls (160 Movies Style) He played Stan Beals in The ??? Bully He played Trumper in Fievel the Mouse Movie He played Dr. Calico in Balto (Bolt) He played Man in ??? (Bambi) He played Krall in Star Trek Beyond (160 Movies Style) He played Zec Chilovek in Anario Reacher He played Vilos Cohaagen in Total Recall (??? Style) He played Dick Dastardly in Dustin McCann and Steele in Their Flying Machines He played Myles Standish in Free ??? He played Rothbart in The Horse Princess He played Carface in All ??? Go to Heaven He played Red in All ??? Go to Heaven 2 He played Baron Wasteland in Appearance *Slender man, brown hair/mustache, blue eyes, black felt cowboy hat, long sleeve black shirt has felt black wings on the back of the shirt, black polyester metal studded fingerless gloves, silver belt buckle with title "COWBOY UP" stretch over a gold and black horseshoe adorned with a fire breathing longhorn skull, blue jeans, green cowboy boots with spurs Home *Talala, Oklahoma Education *Homeschooled (Early-Mid 1960s) Likes *Rodeo, Ranch, Cigarettes, Beer, Hard Liquor, Various Artists Heavy Metal music recorded 70s-80s on www.metal-archives.com, Rita Cowart, Justin, Agatha, Gravitina, Duncan, Courtney, Snotty Boy, Darla, Vector, Austin and Chad Wilson, Godfrey, Steven and Jacob Whitsell, William the Tuxedo Cat, Comedy, Horror and Western Shows, Bareback Bronc Riding, MMA Elite T-Shirts and Shorts with skulls, Steaks, Miami Ink, Beating Up Infants, Agatha's Javelin Throw, Summer Olympics, Horses, Watching Poisonous Snakes Kill Domestic Rabbits, Watching Scorpions Kill Baby Animals Dislikes *Country music, Beverly, Remi the Yorkie, Boiled Eggs, Egg Salad, Dog Kisses, Baby Goats, Donkeys, Eric and Shauna Norris Relatives *Grandfather-Snotty Boy *Grandmother-Darla Sherman *Father-Duncan *Mother-Courtney *Uncle-Vector *Ex-Father in law-Jasper Carson *Ex-Mother in law-Penelope Carson *Ex-Brothers in law-Thomas and Randolph Carson *Ex-Wife-Beverly Carson-Simpson *Sisters-Agatha Trunchbull and Nolia Honey *Niece-Jennifer Honey *Son-Dustin Lawrance "Justin" McCann Jr. *Daughter in law-Gravitina *Wife-Rita Cowart *Brothers in law-Austin and Chad Wilson, Mangus Honey, Mr. Electricdad, Roan Cowart *Sister in law-Rainie Cowart-Gassen *Grandsons-Steven and Jacob Whitsell, Dustin McCann III *Granddaughter-Mother Gothel *Nephew-Brian Trunchbull *Mother in law-Robbin Perry Pets *Indoor Cat-William *Horse-Godfrey Enemies *Marvin G. and Beverly Simpson *William and Estella G. Padgett *Eric and Shauna Norris *D.V. and Bailey Fennell *Matthew and Amber Padgett *Beth Padgett *Kaycee Feild *Rusty Wright *Corey Evans *Jayla Wortman *Justin McDaniel and Kara Kester Goal *Threatening to hit Remi the Yorkie with a rebar Voice Actors #Carmen Argenziano - English Vehicles *1976 brown Mercury Grand Marquis 4-door sedan Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Black Characters Category:White Characters Category:Blue Characters Category:Ex-Husband of a heroine Category:Brothers Category:Fathers Category:Cowboys Category:Rodeo Cowboys Category:Characters Who has Mustaches Category:Living characters Category:Brown Haired Characters Category:Brown Characters Category:Characters with a hat Category:Infant Abusers Category:Villains who get homeschooled Category:Baby Abusers Category:Masters of Evil Category:Rude Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Funny Villains Category:Characters who wear hats Category:Characters with a mustache Category:Main Antagonists Category:Characters Created by Roald Dahl Category:Adults Category:Comedic Villains Category:Bronc Riders Category:Mean Characters Category:Naughty Characters Category:Eric and Shauna's Adventures Villains Category:Bullies Category:Uncle of a hero Category:Funny Characters Category:Crazy Characters Category:Characters who smoke Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Dustin McCann Sr. and Rita Cowart Category:1947 births